Human Being
by cotcp
Summary: Elijah gets a visit from a not so friendly witch from his past who threatens him and all he stands for. Through a process of looking for answers Elijah learns that to be able to save his family he needs to let people in. Haley/Elijah, Elijah/OFC, I do not own the characters off the show The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

Elijah woke up comfortably. Haley was asleep next to him, her hair laid out on the pillow like a veil. Her face was relaxed and she looked at peace in her slumber.

Looking around the room Elijah took in all the moon light covered objects. the white papers that covered his desk were tinted blue so were the spines of all of the books on the heavy loaded bookshelf behind it. A gentle breeze blew the sheer white curtains that covered the open French doors to the balcony open like white waterfalls that moved smoothly in the wind. The cold chill caused Haley to shiver slightly before curling tighter under the covers. Elijah stayed still until he was sure that Haley was not going to wake.

He loved Haley but he loved Haley most like this. Her brow was not furrowed in a serious manner. Her lips were not pursed in thought. her shoulders were relaxed as if the weight she always carried was lifted off. when she was asleep her lips were turned slightly upwards. her breathing and heart rate were steady and her whole form was relaxed and at ease. He agreed with himself Elijah loved this Haley the most.

Untangling his arm from under Haley's head Elijah gave one last glance over her form before standing up and walking out onto the balcony. The cold air hit his bare chest but he did not mind the cold as he looked down onto the street below. The amber colored street lights illuminated the wet asphalt like it was covered in gold. The distant sound of people was all that could be heard in the late hour in the French Quarter.

"Elijah" a voice asked from behind him. Elijah turned to see Haley standing in the doorway wrapped in a pale blue blanket. Her Brow was furrowed in confusion but her features still held the sense of lulled awareness that comes with sleep.

"Sorry. Did I wake you" Elijah said capturing Haley in his arms as she walked to him. The somewhat intoxicating smell that was utterly unique to Haley hit Elijah's nose and filled his being. Elijah let out a calming breath as he gently squeezed Haley.

"Its fine" Haley said looking up at Elijah with a smile. "come back to bed" her smile was happy and pure and Elijah felt an instant need to follow her orders and return to bed, but a nagging in his mind made him falter.

"in a minute" Elijah said kissing Haley's forehead. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind made Elijah uncomfortable and being the person he is he knew that he could not just pass it off.

"what's wrong" Haley asked a worried expression crossing her face. Elijah felt part of him sadden as Haley's brow furrowed and Elijah had realized the sleeping peaceful Haley he loved was gone for the moment.

"something doesn't seem right." Elijah said looking at Haley's face with a worried expression. The nagging voice in the back of his head began to grow and in a moment he was feeling a slight crawling sensation in his spine.

"What do you mean" Haley asked reaching up to stroke Elijah's cheek. Elijah's eyes captured the small glint of a silver bracelet. The small silver chain had a single charm as its adornment and upon seeing the small crescent Elijah's mind flashed with a memory. He remembered the Bracelet from when he bought it for the woman he had loved many years ago.

"Celeste" Elijah growled grabbing the impersonators wrist.

"well that took longer than expected." the woman said as she morphed from Haley to Celeste. "I was expecting you to pick up on things faster" Celeste said with a shrug.

"where am I" Elijah growled

"Oh Elijah" the woman responded with a pout. "you're in your own mind. This" the woman said gesturing around her," is a figment of your imagination. but i have to say i was quite shocked that sleeping next to the woman caring your brothers child was the desire of your heart."

Elijah watched as the woman walked to the edge of the balcony to look over onto the street. "I see all members of the Mikaelson clan are still alive." Celeste said turning to lean against the railing. "that wont be the case for long." Celeste said with an evil smile.

"what are you planning" Elijah asked venomously. His shoulders became tense as he became ready for whatever the witch had planned.

"oh if i told you that it wouldn't be as fun" Celeste joked. "plus you wont have time to figure anything out before you end up dead" Celeste said seriously turning with her back to the railing.

"If you intend to hurt my family i can promise you that you will not make it out alive." Elijah threatened.

"Oh i intend to do more than hurt" Celeste said her expression sinister. " i intend to kill". Elijah had no time to question before Celeste was lunging at him and throwing him over the balcony. for a split second Elijah felt the wind rush past his ears as his body neared the concrete. the ground rushed at his face and just as Elijah felt he was about to collide his eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed his heart racing and his body drenched in sweat.

Elijah looked around at his room and let out a shake breath when he found himself alone. Getting up quickly he threw off the sheets and walked over to his closet. He threw on a navy long sleeved shirt and a pair of slightly loose jeans.

In a second Elijah was outside and walking down the dark lamp lit road. Elijah's ears caught the sound of nearby people moving around. These sounds didn't alarm him because Elijah of all people knew New Orleans was not a city to sleep. He walked down the street, hands in his pockets as the chilly air brushed along his face and across his shoulders. he walked along the quiet empty streets as he came to Saint Louis Cathedral.

The witches that usually set up their tables were gone and the stretch of pedestrian walkway was quiet and devoid of people. Elijah walked over and sat down heavily on the edge of a park bench. Leaning forward Elijah caught his head in his hands as he closed his eyes and tried to push the images of his nightmare out of his mind. Closing his eyes all Elijah was able to see is the woman he loved morph into an evil witch that would stop at nothing to take down everything Elijah was and destroy everything that he cared for.

Trying to calm himself Elijah focused on his breathing and listening to the sounds around him. The gentle sound of the wind moving through the trees. The gentle heartbeats of people sleeping in their homes nearby. A small jingling sound caught his attention as it seemed to grow closer. Elijah looked up just as a tall brunette woman rounded the corner a set of keys in her hand. At the sight of her Elijah's breath caught in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman moved with a graceful fluidity as she walked. She was utterly beautiful from her flowing dark amber colored hair to her long thin legs. The wind blew past her face and even from the distance Elijah could see the startling blue eyes that brought Elijah's eyes to her beautiful face. As she neared him he watched as every detail about her being became clearer and he was lost in her beauty. As she walked closer her blue eyes met his. Her face broke into a smile as she walked up to him.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you" she said as she switched awkwardly from foot to foot. "but I just moved here and I'm a little lost."

"Sure" Elijah said standing up from the bench looking at the peculiar woman.

"Great" the woman said jumping slightly. "I'm looking for Phillips street"

"okay" Elijah said putting his hands in his pockets. "but if you are looking for Phillips street you are going in the wrong direction." Elijah said with a small nod.

"Really" The woman said with a small disappointed pout. She contemplated something in the distance for a second which gave Elijah an opportunity to study her profile.

Her nose was slightly pointed at the end but swooped up to a small brow. Her top lip jutted slightly over her bottom lip that she sucked between her teeth. Her slightly pointed chin was small and led to a long slender neck. The only blemish on her face was a single cluster of freckles that adorned the outside corner of her eyes. Elijah watched as the woman seemed to make her decision and turn to him with a determined cheerful smile.

"Okay if you can point me in the right direction I can get out of your hair." the woman said with a dopey apologetic smile.

"I would be happy to show walk you" Elijah offered, gesturing with his hand. "the French quarter is not the nicest place at night." Elijah said with a smile.

"well you don't seem to bad" the woman countered with a playful smirk. "but I'm not one to turn down the offer of a handsome gentleman" the woman said with a smile.

"then follow me" Elijah said as he led the woman down the street.

The two walked in silence for a moment as Elijah became acquainted to the signature smell that his companion had. His over active brain took note of the small details of her walk and the way her hair moved when she walked. Elijah's mind took account of every minuet detail of this woman and filed it away. The pattern of her breath. The swinging of her arm. The pattern of her step. The gently and steady beat of her heart.

"So what's your deal" the woman asked cheerfully.

"What deal" Elijah said with a small chuckle.

"why is a guy such as yourself away in the middle of the night and wandering the streets." the woman asked glancing over at him with a small smile.

"I could not sleep" Elijah answered. It was the truth but he left out the part about his ex lover trying to kill him and coming to him in a dream as the mother of his brothers child who he inevitability loved.

"oh I know the problem" the girl said with a slightly frustrated sigh. "so was it Clowns or Midgets" the woman asked with a serious expression that soon dissolved into giggles.

"Family" Elijah asked with a small bitter chuckle stopping for a second.

"makes sense" The woman next to him said as she continued walking unknown that Elijah had stopped. She then turned confused for a second before seeing the man standing behind her by a few paces.

"what" the woman asked turning around and walking to Elijah. "you look like the deep brooding type" the woman said pointing at a point on his forehead. "you even have the crease. Its bound to be something serious like family."

Elijah contemplated her statement for a second before continuing to walk. "Well, as you say, Clown or midgets" Elijah questioned glancing over to the woman.

"neither" the woman answered. "jet lag" she answered with a shrug.

"Really" Elijah said surprised. "where were you? If I may ask" Elijah questioned.

"I was in the UK at a conference for this genetic disorder" she answered.

"now why did you go" Elijah asked.

"I'm a genetic researcher who is trying to sequence the exact mutation that causes this disorder. That's why I moved from Alabama to New Orleans to move in with an old friend of mine." the woman said with a small smile.

"sounds like a worthy cause" Elijah said as the two came to an intersection that read Phillips street.

"Thank you" the woman said as she turned to Elijah. "also thank you for walking me, but I think I can make it from here" the woman said gesturing down the street.

"It was my pleasure" Elijah said pausing because he had yet to hear her name.

"Emma" the woman said nodding her head slightly.

"It was my pleasure Emma" Elijah repeated.

"The pleasure was all mine" the woman said pausing for Elijah to give his name.

"Elijah" he responded bowing slightly.

"Well I will see you around Elijah" Emma said smiling.

"Goodnight" Elijah called with a smile as the woman turned and walked away down the road.

"Good morning" Emma called with a laugh before running inside a nearby building.

Elijah took a long breath before shoving his hands into his pockets and turning towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah didn't see Emma for the rest of the week. In between trying to calm his manic brother Klaus and worrying about Haley's delicate mental state associated with her new found hybrid character, Elijah spent any free time he had talking long walks through the Quarter. At night his mind would relive the nightmares but Emma would make an appearance standing on the street as he fell of in the corner of his room. A few times she had replaced Haley in bed but the morph into Celeste had only been harder to manage. Waking up in the middle of the night Elijah had questioned whether or not Emma was a real person or a figment of his imagination.

Elijah's mind contemplate this among other things as he walked through the French market on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The mass of people around him did well to drown out the mass of thoughts that filled his mind. People moved around small tables of antiques and art. The occasional Praline stand was loaded down with cellophane covered snacks. Stands were covered in beads of all colors and masks were seen adorning bed sheet covered walls.

"Elijah" a voice called from behind him. Elijah ears piqued at the sound of his name and he turned in time to see a woman remove the white and black masquerade mask from her face. Emma looked at him with a smile. Her long hair was pulled back and she wore a pale blue sleeveless sundress with a leather belt that accentuated her small waist.

"Emma" Elijah said walking up to her with a relived smile.

"Wow" Emma said looking him up and down "Fancy seeing you here" She said with a hint of a southern accent.

"I could say the same" Elijah said smiling back at the woman. "How have you been?" Elijah asked politely.

"I've been good" Emma said nodding. "I'm getting situated at m new job but me and my roommate had today off so she wanted to show me New Orleans."

"Well that sounds like an exciting activity for your day off" Elijah said putting a hand in his pocket and resting his weight on one leg.

"Yeah. My friend went to go get some Pralines but she said she would be back in a second. I want you to meet her" Emma said as she began to look around for the familiar face.

"there she is" Emma said smiling at appoint behind Elijah. She walked around the old vampire who turned to see who she was walking to. Elijah froze when he saw Camille O'Connell. The well known bartender instantly recognized the vampire. "Cams this is Elijah" Emma said gesturing from her roommate to her new friend.

"I know Elijah Mikaleson" Camille said with a small smile as she nodded at Elijah.

"Hello Camille" Elijah said with a polite nod.

"Wow" Emma said cheerfully. "I cant believe you two know each other" Emma chirped happily.

"Well I only know Camille through her friendship with my brother." Elijah said looking at Emma who listened intently with large blue eyes.

"Oh I see" Emma said nodding. "I'd love to meet him. Any friend of Cams is a friend of mine." Emma said brightly. "plus" she said slightly elbowing her roommate," Cams wont tell me anything about her friends here." Emma gave a small pout which made Elijah smile slightly.

"I've told you enough about my friends" Cami said nudging her friend back.

"No you've told me about some hot guy blonde guy who is major damage control" Emma countered as she watched Cami blush red. Elijah's eyebrows shot up when he heard this but he couldn't keep the smile from rising on his lips. "what" Emma asked confused as she looked in between her blushing roommate and the smirking vampire.

Realization hit her as her mouth fell open and she looked quickly between her two friends. Her face glowed a slight pink before she let out a full laugh and practically doubled over. Elijah looked at the girls peculiar actions before she was able to control herself enough to speak.

"I think I'm going to defiantly have to meet our brother now. " Emma said I between laughs in Elijah's direction. She glanced over to her roommate who had gone from red to white and instantly her laugh became a chuckle. "but I think that I have embraced my friend enough" She sighed as she gently patted Cami's back. "I will see you around Elijah" Elijah smiled at this before bidding the women goodbyes and watching them leave Cami dragging Emma behind her.

Elijah watched as the two disappeared into the crowd. Long after they were gone Elijah was surprised to still feel a smile on his lips. He continued his walk thinking of the brunette beauty in her pale blue dress laughing and smiling at him as if he was the best thing she could have ever wanted. This happy feeling followed him for the rest of the day before he stepped past the metal gates to the Mikaelson compound where his peace was short lived as he found his brother drenched in blood drinking a tumbler of whiskey next to a pile of desecrated corpses.

"Hello brother" Klaus said with a smile as he sipped at his drink.

"Hello Klaus" Elijah said just inside the room with his one of his hands in his pockets. He rested his weight on one leg as he looked questioning at the corpses. "Explain" Elijah said with a small tight smile.

"Well" Klaus began with a sickeningly sweet grin. "I was walking through the French Quarter when some werewolf henchmen came up and told me that vampires were not allowed in the French Quarter. I do not think they knew who I was " Klaus said turning his head slightly to the side as if questioning why anyone would not know who the great Klaus Mikaelson. "So we got in a little fight" Klaus concluded with a shrug before looking back at his drink.

"So you decided to brig them here?" Elijah responded confused.

"Well I wanted to see if Haley could identify them but she is out having adventures of her own I suspect." Klaus smiled again.

"well then" Elijah said giving his brother a tight smile to mask his annoyance. "Please clean this up when you are done" Elijah said before walking away towards his room. He was about the cross the threshold.

"Who's Cami's new friend?" Klaus called stopping Elijah in his tracks.

"Excuse me" Elijah said turning with a smile.

"I saw you talking to Cami and some brunette at the market today" Klaus said calmly which only made Elijah's shoulders tighten.

"She's just Camille's new roommate" Elijah said trying to relax. "that's all I know if you want to know more I suggest you ask Camille" Elijah said politely.

"Well I was talking to Cami the other day and I don't understand why she would keep something like this from me, don't you brother" Klaus questioned concerned.

"I don't know brother" Elijah said turning away towards his room. "Maybe it is because we are vampires" Elijah called over his shoulder as he walked away from his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

…

Elijah got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. Drops of water dropped from his hair and down his back. Between the grove following his spine.

He walked over to his desk and gently read over a few documents that were scattered over the polished wooden surface. Elijah's mind quietly pondered the documents as the chilly breeze made the hair raise in small bumps along his skin.

"Elijah" Haley voice called as the door to his bedroom opened and Haley walked in. She paused upon seeing the half naked Elijah her jaw going slack slightly. Elijah's lips curled into a smile as he watched Haley try to compose herself. Elijah listened intently as Haley's heart beat spiked and returned to normal.

"Hello Haley" Elijah said calmly "how can I help you?" Haley blinked confused before she remembered what she was there for.

"I was visiting the wolves in the bayou and I heard a rumor that Celeste is back" Haley said her face going slightly pale. Elijah's stomach fell as a shiver went up his spine.

"Where" Elijah said any positive emotion void from his expression. He walked out from behind his desk and towards Haley. Who seemed to be as frightened as he was.

"Deep in the bayou" Haley said "there are a couple abandoned cabins from the prohibition era but I don't know for sure. The wolves say that someone moved into the cabin a week or so ago"

"okay, tell the wolves to keep you updated and tell me what you learn" Elijah said looking down slightly as he tried to get his thoughts in order. His mind began making scenarios of the worst as he pictured what horrors Celeste had in store.

Haley watched as Elijah stepped away from her towards her desk. She knew something was not right but she couldn't bring herself to ask as she turned and walked away from the vampire.

Elijah noticed her go but said nothing as he went over to his bookshelf and searched for a way to protect his family from the battle that was no longer quietly waging in his dreams.

…

Elijah stayed in his room all day researching ways of warding off magic when his brother decided to interrupt.

"What sudden horrible misfortune has befallen our family now " He asked as he stepped into the room towards the desk Elijah was sitting at.

"Celeste has been spotted around the Bayou." Elijah said looking up at his brother who stood ridged with his jaw slightly slack.

"the dead witch Celeste" Klaus said his blood pressure rising as the memories of being trapped in the city of the dead and trying to kill his sister Rebekah.

"the same" Elijah said setting down the book in his hands. "It seems that people have a nasty way of not staying dead."

"Well it seems that we will just have to find her and kill her again" Klaus growled.

"No" Elijah said standing up. "I want to know what she is up to before we unleash the hounds upon her"

"Oh Elijah" Klaus said grinning wickedly. "You make me sound so vile and barbaric" Klaus said turning and walking out the door.

"Because I know you" Elijah said watching his brother leave. Once he was gone Elijah looked to the balcony where the gentle hum of crowds on the street floated into the room. Leaving behind the work on his desk he walked to the edge of the shadows around the door and looked out upon the mass of people walking around the street.

As Elijah watched a secret part of his broken humanity wished to be among them. He looked out at their faces as they interacted with their own. Elijah would never know how they felt and part of him broke because of it.

Elijah wished to feel what they felt. To have pain pull him like a thread back to reality and make him recognize his humanity. Elijah had been around the world. He had seen large monuments made for kings. He walked next to scholars that developed ways of thinking that were still used today. He watched as people and societies changed. There have been revolutions and uprisings that have been merely a blink of time for Elijah.

Elijah lived through the most beautiful times of history and watched as society changed and blossomed as people grew and learned. Elijah had done things no other person could wish to achieve, but none of this mattered. Elijah held ding men in his arms as he watched the life drain from their eyes. He had watched as a man relieved every second every moment that he had lived. He saw the mans regrets. He saw his mistakes. He saw the hard times. He saw the good times. He saw the love that the man had felt. He watched as the man felt every emotion. But he could never feel what he felt.

Sure Elijah felt pain, He felt remorse, He felt fear, he felt love, but he could never feel them to the degree that mortals felt. His life no longer fell into the barriers of time or death. The weight of experiences was never the same. The experiences he had would never dictate his life for they were only a speck in the life of an eternal being.

…

 **Thank you for the reviews I love Elijah too. I have been sitting on this story for a while and I am REALLY excited to write this. I wish I could tell you how it all works out in the end but that wouldn't be an fun now would it. But as far as the story is going, I can say it is going to get a little tricky. I really enjoy looking up the meanings of names and this might give you a sign as to the setting and dynamic of the story (Haley = Heroine, Celeste= heavenly (ironic I know) , Emma= Complete) . I'm writing Haley, Celeste, and Emma as opposites with Elijah in the middle so that they can all be bring out different parts of Elijah's personality. It is a love story but with everything in the show there is defiantly going to be ups and downs. Trust me the anticipation of seeing how the story works out is killing me too. Leave reviews and comments because I would love to hear them. Tell me what you think is going to happen because I would love to hear your ideas. I hope that I am able to do the Mikaelson family justice so please tell me if I don't. Love you I will post as soon as I can.**


End file.
